Angel on the Field
by Emberroses
Summary: Oliver Wood is in love with the Angel that rules the Quidditch field. He reminisces as he watches his love play of just how they came to fall in love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters found in this story. Its just not mine gosh!!!**

Angel on the Field

Oliver Wood sat in the stands of Hogwarts Quidditch field. He watched his former teammates and he couldn't help but feel proud of them but more than anyone else he watched her , he'd done well to chose her she was brilliant. The crowd erupted into a cheer as she swooped in to score. Her long dark hear was flying into her face but Oliver could still see her smiling as she flew off again so she could get the Quaffle and score yet again. She was beautiful by definition, everything about her was perfect from her long lean body to her smooth brown skin and long, beautiful black hair. Angelina Johnson. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Oliver Wood had hand-picked her himself. She was a wonder to behold on the field and even more amazing off. Oliver couldn't remember how long he'd known he was in love with her, maybe he'd fallen for her the first time he saw her.

XXX

They were on the Hogwarts Express and it was her first year and she'd wandered into his cabin looking panic stricken her long hair was in braids and she was small for her age. When she looked up saw the two boys sitting in the carriage her panic seemed to grow.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to intrude," she said softly to her feet.

Oliver turned to look at Cedric who was sitting beside him who just looked back and shrugged.

"Well, we have plenty of room. My name's Oliver by the way," he walked over to her and extended his hand. He could still remember that grateful smile she gave him and the way her hand fit into his.

"I'm Angelina," her voice was soft but it carried an odd power that caused Oliver to stare at her for a moment.

"So you're a first year?" Cedric called from his chair.

"Yes I am, who are you?" she looked at him curiously.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Cedric Diggory at your service madam," Cedric said as he rose to give a graceful bow.

Angelina smiled slightly at him.

She'd stuck with them the rest of the train ride when she'd been sorted into his house Oliver couldn't help but to feel secretly joyful, especially when she came to sit by him.

"No one else in my family has ever been in Gryffindor," she confided in him

"Really, well what were they?" he asked curiously

"Umm…Slytherins," her voice had been so soft that he could barely hear her.

That was the only time she'd ever mentioned her family to him and he'd never asked.

XXX

Even now as he watched her he remembered that first time and how she'd smiled at him. It the smile he had grown to love, a smile that seemed to radiate joy. It was the same smile that graced her beautiful features now as she flew around the field laughing at the comments Lee Jordan made about her.

"Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor has just scored again. She's a brilliant chaser and a lovely one at that. Won't give me the time of the day though, I'm beginning to think she just might not be interested in me," Lee Jordan's voice rang out over the Quidditch field.

She was brilliant alright Oliver remembered perfectly well the first time he'd seen her play.

XXX

It'd been about a week before Quidditch tryouts in his third when she'd first requested his help. They'd been in the Great Hall and though she'd sat with him everyday the previous year, she'd become good friends with Katie Bell and so she was no longer sitting with him so Oliver was surprised to see smiling up at him.

"Hey, Oliver,"

"Eh, Angelina, to what do I owe this rare appearance?" he'd asked softly. She was still rather small for her age and he was forced to look down to her.

"It isn't rare, Oliver," a small frown graced her face

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, so how may I be of help?"

"Well, I know you were on the Quidditch team last year, and I was wondering if you could possibly help me?"

"Depends, what position do you want to play?"

"Chaser. What Oliver scared I want to take your place?" her voice seemed rather amused as she smiled up at him again.

"No but if it was Keeper you were after I was going to tell you there was no hope, but we did lose all two chasers. You just might be in luck Johnson."

"And you'll help me, tonight right?" her voice was urgent

"Are you bad that bad Angelina? But course I'll help you meet me on the grounds at 6. Bring your broom. You do have a broom right?"

"Yes, I have a broom I'm not stupid Oliver," with that she'd rushed off to sit with her friends and he hadn't seen her again til 6 when he met her.

He'd watched her flying giving her tips on speed and control, but she'd been a natural and she'd looked lovely flying through the air. He'd even taken her down to the field an let her practice scoring she got a few one him and was rather happy with herself when he told her it was time to head inside. He'd never admit that she only managed to score because he'd been distracted by the way her long hair flew into her face.

"Why, Wood, you wouldn't happen to be angry that I scored on you now would you?" she smiled up at him sweetly.

" I let that one in, Johnson, to make you feel better about yourself. You'll do great at tryouts though I'll be glad to see you on the team," they were walking together and he was surprised to see her stop short.

"You really mean that Oliver?" she looked at him rather startled.

"Course Johnson, now come on before we get caught out after curfew," he'd grabbed her hand and they'd ran up to the school. She had looked rather satisfied with this and was even happier the next week when she became a Chaser.

XXX

She'd improved quite a bit since them, she was even being offered a spot on several professional teams including the one he played before and he couldn't help but hope that was the one she chose. After all how could she go wrong with him as keeper. Oliver smiled to himself, Angelina always commented on his pompous attitude particularly when it came to Quidditch.

"And that's the game!!! Gryffindor takes it 400-210!" Lee Jordan's excited barely carried over all the excited cheers coming from all around Oliver, but Oliver just smiled of course they won he'd trained most of himself there was that pompous attitude again.

Oliver let himself get thrown in with the crowd as he headed down towards the field to congratulate the team but before he made it he had a better idea and just headed back to the changing rooms where he could just wait for them. As sat and waited he could feel himself slipping back into memories, it was in this very room that he had kissed Angelina for the first time and it had been a bit of a disaster.

XXX

During his sixth year Angelina had confided in him her attraction for his best friend, Cedric. Oliver had taken it in stride of course but it had broken his heart to hear her say it. Before long Angelina and Cedric were together and every time Oliver looked up they were holding hands or snogging. Oliver had taken to avoiding them as much as possible but they hardly seemed to notice they seemed to have better things to do than worry about him. They seemed perfectly happy so Oliver was shocked to see her leaning against her locker one night after Quidditch practice crying.

"Angelina are you ok?" he asked softly.

"What? Oh, Oliver me and Cedric broke it off today," she looked up at him and a tear fell slowly down her cheek.

"Well I know he's my best mate, but he sometimes he does stupid things," he sat down beside her and smiled at her she was no longer small for her age but he still had to look down at her.

"Maybe so, I just got so tired of all the girls constantly swooning over him," she said softly staring up at him with those big doe eyes.

Oliver was becoming oddly nervous and aware of the fact that they were completely alone as she stared up at him. He'd been on the verge of saying something when she kissed him. His head began to spin and he seemed to lose track of time and by the time he was brought back to reality Angelina was running from the room.

"Angelina! Wait!" he'd ran after her but she was fast. She'd avoided him for months after that and when she did finally start talking to him again she behaved as if the kiss had never happened and Oliver chose to respect that.

XXX

Lost in his thoughts as he was Oliver didn't notice someone had entered the room.

"He was supposed to be at the game to day, I have to get cleaned up before I see him," she was yelling over her shoulder so she didn't see where she was going and ran squarely into Oliver who had been in his own little revelry.

"Hello Miss Johnson, its nice to run into you," Oliver smiled down at the girl he'd been in love with for seven years and she smiled up at him the same way she'd smiled up at him when she was eleven.

"But Mr. Wood how could you forget? Its Mrs. Wood now." she said softly looking at the diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh I haven't forgotten but it won't be Mrs. Wood for another few weeks, my love," he leaned down to kiss her softly just as all the other team members walked into the room.

"Woah Wood!! You come back and don't even speak to us but you snog away with our fair captain," Fred yelled as he walked in to room while George wolf whistled.

"Well I do believe we should leave and let the happy couple have the room to themselves shall we?" Alicia chimed in as she walked past nudging Angelina slightly.

"You all were brilliant today by the way," Oliver said as he broke away from Angelina, "but then of course you did have an angel on the field," he added looking down at his lovely fiancé.

**(Well that's all folks, this is part of a series of Angelina and Oliver stories, so R&R please… PLEASE & THANKYOU!!!)**


End file.
